dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Lenalee's Love
Lenalee's Love (リナリーの恋, Rinarī no Koi) is the eighteenth episode of the D.Gray-Man anime. Short Summary When Komui begins to suspect Lenalee is in a relationship with Jake Russell, he follows them around town with Komlin II. While Russell and Lenalee remain unaware, Allen, Lavi and the Science Division continuously thwart Komui's plans to destroy Russell. Meanwhile, a level 2 Akuma has set his sights on Lenalee, concocting various schemes in order to kill her. Long Summary When Komui sees Lenalee and Jake Russell talking, he wonders what they are talking about. However, when Lenalee does not give him any answers, he immediately becomes suspicious. A short time later, Allen, Lavi and the members of the Science Division overhear Komui begging his sister not to go into town because it is dangerous. After Lavi assures him that Lenalee can take care of herself, Reever drags Komui off, wanting him to finally help them with their work. However, when it is revealed that Russell is also taking the day off and heading into town, Komui’s suspicions rise even further. Freeing himself from Reever’s grasp, Komui runs out of the room. Some time later, Reever and Allen go to Komui’s office but he is nowhere to be found. To their horror, Johnny reports that Komlin II has been released from the storage room. Meanwhile, a distraught Komui sets out with Komlin II in order to put a stop to Russell and Lenalee’s supposed relationship. Meanwhile, in town, a level 2 Akuma despairs over the fact he has not been able to kill anyone yet. He then uses his transformation ability to change into a handsome young man and plans to kill an exorcist whose photo he managed to get a hold of. It is a photo of Lenalee. At that moment, the Akuma cannot believe his luck when he sees Lenalee passing by. He produces a bomb but before he can throw it, Komlin II and Komui emerge from the ground beneath his feet, blasting him into the air and sending him crashing through a billboard. Unaware of the presence of the Akuma, Komui watches Lenalee and Russell walk around town and becomes increasingly upset at the idea of them being a couple. With that, he orders Komlin II to eliminate Russell, but before this happens, Lavi, Allen and the Science Division swoop in and push Komlin II and Komui into an alley. In the alley, Allen pleads with Komui to stop his rampage because he will end up destroying the whole town. He then cuts off Komlin II’s head with his anti-Akuma weapon. Nevertheless, Komui is undeterred and blasts an octopus onto Allen’s head before trying to set off again to confront Russell. The members of the Science Division hold him back and desperately explain to him that just because Lenalee and Russell are spending time together, it does not mean they are dating. With this, Komui agrees to hold back and reserve judgement. With that, they simply watch Lenalee and Russell from a distance as they browse various shops. In the meantime, the level 2 Akuma uses his transformation ability to pose as an assistant in a male clothing store Lenalee and Russell are in. Seeing Lenalee hold up a necktie to Russell’s chest, Komui becomes enraged and lights up a giant bomb to blow everything to smithereens. Since Allen is still struggling to remove the octopus from his head, Lavi steps in and defuses the bomb with his hammer. However, this does not discourage Komui, who simply produces another, smaller bomb and lights it with the intention of throwing it at the store. Even though Lavi hits him with his hammer, Komui still manages to throw the bomb at the store. It flies through the door and lands straight in the Akuma’s mouth, blowing him and part of the store up. Again, the Akuma finds himself crashing through a billboard. Some time later, everyone is at a cafe, where Komui and his group continue to observe Lenalee and Russell. While Reever, who is disguised as a woman, implores Komui to not cause trouble for the cafe and the people in it, Allen still struggles to remove the octopus from his head, even with Timcanpy’s help. Meanwhile, Lenalee and Russell are sitting at a table where they are served tea by the level 2 Akuma, who has now taken on the form of a cafe employee. Little do they know the tea has been poisoned. Nevertheless, the Akuma’s plan goes awry and Komui becomes distressed when Lenalee and Russell end up touching each other’s hands when reaching for the sugar. Komui sends out pink, rabbit shaped bombs flying toward Russell, but Lavi is quick to bat them away with his hammer and send them straight into the Akuma, who again, finds himself flying into a billboard. This time Lenalee and Russell browse a hat store where the Akuma is once again disguised as an employee. At the same time, Komui puts his next plan into action, forcing No.65 to drink a concoction designed to make him more macho and placing a device on his head which allows Komui to control him. When Komui sends No.65 to attack Russell, Lavi steps in once again and tries to stop him. However this time, Komui is quick to use a tranquiliser dart to knock him out, leaving Reever and rest of the Science Division to try to wrestle the controller out of his hands. Nevertheless, even more chaos ensues when Timcanpy manages to pull off one of the tentacles from the octopus on Allen’s head, sending him flying into the controller Komui is holding, which causes No.65 to change course and run into the Akuma instead. Again, the Akuma is sent flying into the billboard. Finally, Lenalee and Russell go to browse another store where the Akuma once again lays in wait. This time he is determined to eliminate Lenalee. Unbeknownst to Lenalee, he has captured Russell and has him tied up at the back of the store, and has taken on his appearance. As he prepares to stab Lenalee from behind, he trips over and falls on top of her, and upon hearing his sister scream, Komui rushes in. Komui is greeted by the scene of Russell on the floor on top of Lenalee which sends him into a rage. With that, Komui calls upon Komlin III, who soon arrives from the Black Order and the two chase the Akuma disguised as Russell throughout the streets. With Lavi struggling to wake up and Allen preoccupied by the octopus on his head, Lenalee confronts her brother atop Komlin III. When she hears that her brother thinks she and Russell are dating she kicks him multiple times but soon reveals she was in town to get a present for him, and Russell was simply there to help her pick something. Komui accepts her gift gratefully and orders Komlin III to stop his attack. With that, Lenalee apologises to Russell, who is soon revealed to be the level 2 Akuma. Nevertheless, Allen is quick to take him out and explains the real Russell is fine. In the meantime, Komui is so happy he is making Komlin III flail around, which causes even more destruction. Lenalee jumps up and kicks the robot away, destroying it, however the group now have to stay to help repair the damage caused. Characters Episode Notes Navigation Category:Episodes